Why Is This Happening To Me?
by 1italianbella
Summary: Lilly is in a abusive relationship yet she can't escape. What will happen to her? And will a certian friend help her out? rated M for violence.
1. In the Beginning

New year and started crushing on this guy. He was almost in all my classes. He was so cute and sweet. His name is Mike. When I like I guy, I try my best that he will notice me. In English, my prayers were answered. I was partnered up with Mike.

"So what do we have to do?" Mike asked.

"Well, we to do a report on one of Poe's stories." I told him.

"Sounds good." Mike said.

As the week went on we grew closer, the day we presented our report to the class he told me after.

"I'll miss working with you."

I smiled. "Me too."

Not long we began hanging out. It went from Miley, Oliver, and me to Miley, Oliver, Mike, and me. He seemed to like my friends. Then one day, he asked.

"Hey Lilly, wanna hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell Miley and Oliver." I said.

"No I mean just the two of us." He smiled.

"Yeah sounds fun." I smiled.

"Great, pick you up at 7." He smiled.

I nodded. Miley and Oliver walked over.

"Mike just asked me on a date!" I squealed.

"Tonight?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well, we're supposed to have a sleepover tonight." Miley reminded me.

"I'll come later, ok?"I said.

"Fine." Miley said rolling her eyes.

I hugged her. "Thanks Miles."

That night, Mike took me to a movie. During he put his arm around me! Afterwards, we were hanging out when he asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

For the first time, we kissed.

"Well, I better get you home." Mike said.

"Actually, can you drop me off at Miley's house? We're having a sleepover." I said.

"Whatever, you know she's so clingy." Mike said.

We got into his car.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's always hanging around you and Oliver, I mean doesn't she have other friends. It's like she holding you back from making other friends." Mike told me.

Is he crazy? Miley's my best friend!

"It's not true." I said.

"Whatever you say." He said.

We arrived at Miley's house. I kissed Mike goodbye. I ran inside and told Miley my news. She was happy I found a guy since I have had no luck before. Anyways, Miley and I were watching T.V. when I got a text.

_Hey Lilly how's Miley's house?  
-Mike_

I texted him back.

_Great!  
-Lilly_

I put my phone down.

_I miss you  
-Mike_

_We just saw each other tonight!  
-Lilly _

_I know  
-Mike_

"Lilly, wanna sleep now? I'm tired." Miley said.

"Sure." I said.

_What else is new?  
-Mike_

"Ugh, why does he keep texting you?" Miley asked.

I ignored her and replied the text.

_Going to bed, night  
-Lilly_

_Night sleep tight  
-Mike_

Miley and I slept on her bed the whole night.


	2. It All Starts

It's been a month since Mike and I started dating. I was loving it. I was in one of my classes that we didn't have together doodling on my notebook. Oliver was in front of me. At the end of the class, I got up.

"Hey Lilly, Mike is treating you alright?" he asked as we got to our lockers.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Good I want nothing to happen to one of my best girls." Oliver said as he hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Lilly?" Mike asked.

I pulled away from Oliver.

"Why are you hugging him?" Mike asked.

"He's my friend." I reminded him.

"And I'm your boyfriend." He said.

"I know and I love that." I said as I kissed him.

Mike grabbed my hand and walked off to our next class. I looked back at Oliver and smiled.

"Mike, I can't wait for our date tonight." I smiled.

"Our one month anniversary." He smiled.

That night, Miley helped me picked out my outfit. It was a red low cut halter dress that went to my knees. My hair was curly. When Mike called me saying he was here, I said.

"Well, bye Miley." I smiled as I hugged her.

I walked out and met him.

"Hey." I said as I kissed him.

"That's what you're wearing?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"You look like a slut." He said.

What? How could he say that? I spent hours putting an outfit together.

"Should I change?" I asked.

"No, we'll be late. Just stay in your 'I'm trying to be sexy' outfit." He mocked.

I held back my tears. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

We went to a fancy restaurant. I got over what he said before. Dinner was great. After we decided walking around the park.

"Let's play on the playground." He laughed.

We walked over to the playground. I slid down the slide. Mike was acting like a kid then. I stood to the side.

"Come on Lilly!" he exclaimed.

"I'm in a dress." I told him.

He walked over to me.

"Have some fun!" he said.

Then he pushed me, not playfully but hard. I fell to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"I was playing!" he laughed.

I got up. "I wanna go home."

"What?"

"You heard me." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

He drove me back home.

"Lilly, we've been dating for a month isn't it time we have sex?" he asked.

"I'm not ready." I told him.

"But our relationship is, we should." He said.

"No." I said.

He arrived at my house. I kissed him goodbye and went in.

I went to my room and changed. I couldn't believe how Mike acted tonight. Oh well, maybe it was just a onetime thing.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Mike has been weird. He's puts me down and says when I dress nicer I look like a slut. Whenever he says something mean, he acts likes it's my entire fault. Weirdly, he's been jealous of my friends too.

So there we were walking through the hallway.

"Lilly, I like what you're wearing." Mike said.

I was wearing sweats.

"You want me to wear sweats all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said as she ran up to me.

"Hey Miles." I smiled.

"Oliver said he wants to tell us something." Miley told me.

Just then Oliver walked up.

"Oliver, what do you want to tell us?" I asked.

"My parents bought me the new Guitar Hero!" he exclaimed.

"Yes! Now we can play!" I exclaimed.

I gave Oliver a friendly hug.

"Lilly, we better get to class." Mike said.

"Ok. Bye guys." I said.

We walked off. Mike pulled me into a janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

Then he slapped me across the face. I put my hand on my cheek. I stared at him.

"We better get to class." I said holding my tears back.

"Don't cry, you bought this on yourself." He said.

We walked out of the closet and to class. That was a onetime thing, slapping me.


	3. What's Going On?

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I was backstage at a Hannah concert. I was wearing my blue wig, a blazer with a red cami underneath, a black mini skirt, and red tights. I was standing with the other Mike aka Oliver.

"Hey guys!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hannah you were great!" I said as I hugged.

"Thanks, one more song and I'm done!" Hannah said going back on stage.

Just then my phone started ringing.

"Be right back." I said.

I walked into the bathroom.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Lilly! What's up?

"Just hanging out with Miley and Oliver."

"Fuck Lilly, why didn't you include me?"

"Umm…because I wanted some time with my friends."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Ok, I come over after."

"Ok."

When I came back, Hannah was already done.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Boyfriend called." I told her.

"Gosh he calls and texts you so fucking much." She complained.

We all got into her limo.

"Oh, can you drop me off at Mike's house?" I asked.

"What? What about Miley/Lilly/Oliver time?" Miley asked.

"Well, he wants me to come over." I said.

I took off my wig and handed it to Miley.

"We'll drop you a block away so he doesn't notice anything." Miley said.

15 minutes later, they had dropped me off. I rang the doorbell and he answered.

"Trying to be sexy for Oken?" he asked.

"No, Miley, Oliver, and I had a friend dinner." I lied.

"Why did you dress too sexy for them?" he asked.

"Well, sorry I can't wear sweats all the fucking time." I exclaimed.

"Whatever." He said.

We walked up to his room. He locked his door and opened a jar and took something out. He threw it on the bed. A condom.

"No fucking way." I said.

"Why? It's been 2 months." He said.

"I'm not ready." I told him.

"Well, at least you can give me head." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Do it!" he exclaimed as he punched my upper arm.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my arm.

"Don't give me head and I'll do it again, harder." He said.

"Fine!" I exclaimed.

I knelt down and undid his jeans. I pulled his jeans down and then his underwear. I put my mouth to his dick and sucked. He groaned.

"See Lilly you're not so bad, but you get do better." He smiled.

I wanted so bad to bite down, but he would get so pissed off. So I sucked more.

"Yeah bitch!" he groaned.

I looked at him giving him a look if I could stop.

"Keep doing it. So you're great." he smiled.

I kept doing it for 5 more minutes then I stopped.

"Hand job." He said.

"What? Hadn't I done enough?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Fine." I said hoping he wouldn't hurt me again.

I put my hand on his dick and gave him a hand job. He groaned.

"Nice Lilly, you can stop." He said.

I sat back and pulled his pants up.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said.

I went into his bathroom and washed my hands for 2 minutes. I couldn't believe what I had done! Then I found some mouth wash and rinsed my mouth for a minute. I came back out.

"Hey." Mike said as he kissed me.

"Mike, I better get home. Mom's rules." I said.

"Why do you listen to her? You said she was uptight." He said.

"Yeah, well rules are rule. Bye." I said as I kissed him.

I went back to my house. I took a shower when I got home then I changed for bed. I still couldn't believe what Mike made me do.

The next day was Saturday. I woke up with a pain on my arm. I found a bruise from where Mike had punched me. I got changed and ate breakfast with my mom.

"How's Mike?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Do you think something is wrong? Everything is fine!" I yelled.

"Ok Lilly, I was just asking." Mom said.

"It's ok." I said.

Just then I got a text.

_Wanna go to the beach?  
-Miley_

I texted back.

_Yeah!  
-Lilly_

"Mom, I'm going to the beach." I told her.

"Ok have fun." Mom said.

I went upstairs and got changed for the beach. I put my bikini on then I had to hide my bruise. I threw over a t-shirt and put shorts on. I walked out of my house and to the beach. I met Miley at the beach. Soon enough Oliver was there too. The three of us were hanging out. We were there for an hour. The three of us were sharing a milkshake and I heard my name. I turned around and saw Mike. I walked over to him.

"Hey." I smiled.

He then slapped me across the face.

"Don't be a baby I was joking." I could tell he was lying, he was jealous I was sharing a milkshake with Oliver.

I hope Miley and Oliver hadn't seen what just happen.

I walked back over and they were smiling at me. I sat down and saw Mike lift me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Did you guys have a good time last night?" Miley asked.

Just before I was about to answer, Mike cut in.

"Oh yeah, Lilly was so great." Mike smiled.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"She gave me a blow and hand job." Mike smiled.

Miley and Oliver stared at me. My cheeks grew red.

"Umm…I think I wanna go home." I lied.

"I'll walk you." Mike smiled.

I nodded.

What is happening to Mike?


	4. He'll Stop, I Hope

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Mike has been getting worse, but he'll get through it. I hope. He has being slapping me more when I hang out with my friends instead of him. His slaps and punches get harder, but they will stop. Someday they will. Anyways, tonight we're watching a movie in his room. We're cuddled under a blanket. Times like these, I know Mike can be a good guy. Lately, Miley and Oliver have not been liking him as much.

Mike looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

He put his lips on mine, soon his tongue slid in. We started making out. He took off my shirt while I took his off. Then he started taking my jeans off, but I stopped him.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" he asked sounding he was about to get angry.

I couldn't let him be angry with me. Oh well, we can do it so he doesn't hurt me.

"Nothing." I said.

He took off my jeans and I took off his. We took off each other's underwear and he unclasped my bra.

They say you'll always remember your first time. It's supposed to be magical. This wasn't, it was just to make one happy so the other doesn't get hurt. This was nothing like I expected my first to be like. Sure, I moaned when he slid his dick in me, but it was special like it should be. After 10 minutes of that, we stopped.

"That was amazing Lilly." He smiled.

Really? Because I didn't like it.

"Yeah, I better get home before curfew or my mom will kill me." I said.

"Ok bye." He smiled as he kissed me.

I got changed into my clothes. I then walked back to my house. I changed into my pajamas when I got home. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, I felt weird. I had sex the night before and I still couldn't believe it. I didn't fill like the same Lilly. Well, Mike will be happy I want to wear sweats today. I took a shower and brushed my hair quick. I did nothing else with my hair. I threw on some baggy sweats and put my hood up and went downstairs. I saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Lilly,  
Had to go to work early.  
Love, Mom_

Good she didn't have to see me like this.

I ate some cereal. Then I started walking to school. I saw Miley and Oliver by our lockers and they saw me. They looked shocked.

"Hey." I said.

"Lilly, what happen?" they both asked.

I was silent.

"Did something happen with Mike?" Oliver asked.

I started tearing up.

"Lilly, you can tell us." Miley said.

"Mike and I…." I started.

"What?" they asked.

"Had sex." I finished.

They were silent.

"I don't even know why it happen, it just did." I said.

They reached out and hugged me.

"Lilly!" I heard Mike yell.

"Don't say anything about it." I told them.

He came over and gave me a kiss.

During a class I just had with Miley, I figured why I was so upset. After I told Miley.

"Miley, I know why I'm upset." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Today is when my period starts." I said.

"Well, I probably should go to the bathroom then." I added.

I walked into a stall. Nothing was in my underwear.

Before my next class, I checked. Nothing. No it's couldn't be.

When Mike was walking me home, I said.

"Mike, I think I might be pregnant." I said.

Mike looked at me. Then I saw his fist, but it didn't come towards my face. It went towards my stomach. He knocked the wind out of me.

"If you were pregnant, it's dead now." He said.

I opened my mouth, but I could say anything after having the wind knocked out of me. When it was back, I ran from him. When I got home I went to the bathroom. Suddenly, I started having cramps. I checked my underwear, I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't what Mike did if I was. Soon I got a call from him.

"What?"

"Lilly, I'm sorry for punching you, but you scared me."

"You wanted to have sex."

"Yeah but you didn't stop me."

"Well, I got to go, bye."

I hung up.

I walked into my room. Then I heard a knock on my window. I was happy it was Oliver. I opened my window and let him in.

"I saw you and Mike. He punched you and you ran." He said.

I was silent.

"Lilly, had he hurt you before?" he asked.

I gulped. I took breath. I was going to tell him.


	5. Telling Oliver

I burst into tears.

"Yes Oliver he has."

Oliver's face dropped.

"He pushed me, doesn't like when I look nice and says I'm dressing like a slut, he made me give him head and hand job, and he…he…" I told her.

"Lils, you can tell me." Oliver said.

"He slaps because he thinks I'm flirting with you, when I'm just hanging out with you." I told her.

I burst into more tears. Oliver wraps his arms around tightly.

"And I thought her would be nicer if we had sex, so I let him fuck me. I thought I was pregnant, he punched my stomach saying 'its dead now' but I found out I wasn't pregnant." I said.

Oliver squeezed me tighter.

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"Dump him." Oliver said.

"What? I can't, he'll be even madder." I said.

"Lilly, I want you to stay at my house. You're upset you need me." Oliver said.

I nodded. I packed some clothes in a bag and left with Oliver. When we got to his house, I started changing. This was when Oliver saw my bruises.

"Lilly, look at you. You need to leave him." Oliver said.

I shook my head no. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"It's him!" I said.

"Don't pick it up." Oliver said.

"He'll keep calling if I don't." I said.

I answered.

"Hey Mike."

"Lilly, wanna hang out?"

"Not tonight Mike."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want too tonight!"

"Fine bitch! Have it your way!"

We hung up.

I started crying again. Oliver hugged me. I looked at Oliver.

"I don't know what to do. If I break-up with him, he might hurt me more." I said.

"I'll be there for you Lils." Oliver smiled.

I stared at him. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It feels so real." I smiled.

I gave him another kiss and he returned the kiss. I then pulled away.

"I can't do this. What if Mike saw me, he could kill me!" I exclaimed.

"I'll protect you Lilly." Oliver said as he hugged me.

I believed in Oliver. It felt good telling him all this.


	6. I Wish He Would Change

Oliver took me to school today. I was so happy I have a lot of classes with him. English was the only class I didn't have with him or Miley. I sat down in my usual seat and Mike sat in his seat next to me. The class where I used want to go to so I could see Mike, but I hated it. My back stiffen sitting across from him.

"Hey babe." Mike smiled.

"Hey." I said.

Somehow, no matter how bad he treated me I couldn't let go. I let my hand down and grabbed his hand. He smiled and I smiled back. After class, Mike said.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for punching you in the stomach. But if you didn't scare me then I wouldn't have."

"But you wanted to have sex." I reminded him.

"You could have been on the pill or something." He said.

"Whatever." I said, I really wasn't up to fighting.

I grabbed Mike's hand and walked to my next class. Mike, Oliver, and Miley were all in that class. Oliver gave me _why are you still with him _look. I ignored it. After school, Mike came up.

"Mike, I'm so glad it's Friday." I smiled.

"I know wanna see a movie now?" he asked.

"Sure sounds fun!" I smiled.

We walked hand and hand to his car. When I got in his car, Oliver sent me a text.

_What r u doing Lilly? Don't fall for him!  
-Oliver_

I responded.

_It's better  
-Lilly_

"Who are you texting?" Mike asked.

"Just telling my mom I'm seeing a movie with you." I lied.

Mike and I went to go see a movie. Mike put his arm around me which led to us making out. We didn't pay attention to the movie. After the movie, we grabbed a bite to eat. Mike then drove me home. When I walked in the door, Oliver was standing there with mom.

"Lillian, why didn't you tell me Mike was horrible to you?" mom asked.

"Because he was, he's not anymore." I said.

"Lillian…" mom said.

"MOM! He's different now! We just went through a rough patch!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room.

I got changed into sweats and laid down on my bed. I started thinking about Mike, maybe he really was changing.

Suddenly, my door opened. It was Oliver.

"Why did you tell my mom?" I asked.

"She's has a right." Oliver said.

"No, I trusted you Oliver." I said.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. Hug?" he asked.

"Fine." I said getting up to hug him.

If I hadn't hugged Oliver at that moment, this chain of events wouldn't have happened.

_Crash_

A brick came flying threw my window. It had a note on it. I looked at it.

_Why Lilly? Why did you hug Oken? I said I was sorry, but you hugged him. Now you're gonna get it.  
-Mike_

I turned and saw Mike outside.

"Oh shit." I said.

I looked at Oliver. He looked at me then Mike.

Mike walked up to me, he looked really pissed off. His fist came closer to my face and closer. Then it all went black.


	7. It All Comes to an End

My eyes fluttered opened. I was on my bed. Oliver was in front of me.

"Don't touch her jackass!" Oliver yelled at Mike.

"Get out of my way!" Mike yelled as he pushed Oliver aside.

"Good you're up." Mike told me.

I stared at him. He grabbed my shirt collar and started shaking me.

"What is wrong with you mother fucker?!" He yelled as he shook me.

"Mike stop!" I cried.

Tears streamed down my face. He let go of me and went to Oliver.

"Hey Oken stay down and watch." Mike said taping Oliver to the floor.

Oliver struggled but couldn't get out. Mike went back to me and pushed me on the bed. He took off my pants and his pants.

"Mike no." I said crying my eyes out.

He didn't listen. He took his boxers off then my underwear. I couldn't escape his grasp.

"Mike don't do it!" I cried out.

Mike smiled and slid inside me. It hurt. I lean out a loud yell and cry.

"Lilly!" Oliver yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Oken!" Mike yelled.

Mike did me harder and more tears came out. I tried to get away but I couldn't.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Mike came off me. There I saw Oliver.

"I got out of the tape." Oliver told me.

"Oken!" Mike yelled.

I quickly put my pants back on. Mike put his pants on too.

"Alright, Oken I'll back off Lilly." Mike said.

He turned around. He picked up a picture fame with a picture of us on our first date. He turned to me and threw it towards me. It hit me in the legs and glass went everywhere. It cut my skin. I fell to the ground. Mike went over to me and started kicking my right arm over and over again. He didn't stop until it felt like her broke it. I slowly got up. I saw that I was losing blood from the glass. Mike then punched me in the face. I last remembered falling into Oliver's arms.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. I first saw my mom.

"Lilly? Are you awake?" mom asked.

"Yes, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, when Mike was beating you up, Oliver texted me to call the police. Then when Mike knocked you out, Oliver carried you to me. The police were there and had taken Mike away. Oliver and I took you here." Mom said.

I looked down at my body. I had a cast on my right arm.

"Do I have any stitches?" I asked.

"A few on your legs and some scratches on your face." Mom told me.

I noticed Oliver sleeping in a chair.

"How long has Oliver been here?" I asked.

"Well, we took you here at 9 and now its midnight. He's been here the whole time. He is just catching up on sleep. Oh Miley is outside." Mom said.

Mom went outside. She returned with Miley.

"Lilly! How are you doing?" Miley asked hugging me.

"Better now that Mike isn't here." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked.

"I thought he would get better." I said.

Miley nodded. Suddenly, Oliver woke up.

"Lilly, you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I better get home now. Ms. Truscott, can you take me home?" Miley asked.

"Sure Miley. Lilly, I'll be back later." Mom said.

Mom and Miley left. It was just Oliver and me.

"Thanks for saving me Oliver." I smiled.

"Welcome." He smiled.

"Oliver, lay next to me." I said.

Oliver nodded and got up from his seat. He laid down on the bed on my right.

"I fill like an idiot." I said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Falling for Mike when the right guy is next to me." I said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, you care so much for me. I had to have an abusive boyfriend to figure it out." I said.

Oliver grabbed my hang and held it.

"Lilly, you're the girl for me." Oliver said.

I smiled. He then wrapped his arms lightly around me. We stayed like that looking at each other.

"I think I might be in love." I said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

Then we shared a kissed. It was the best kiss ever. We then cuddled together and fell asleep.


	8. Oliver Is The Right Guy

I woke up from the sunlight shining through the windows. I opened my eyes; I was in the hospital still. I noticed a body against my back and arms around me. I turned around and saw Oliver. I smiled at him. I looked up and saw my mom sleeping on the chair.

"Mom?" I asked.

Mom woke up.

"Lilly, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her.

Mom walked over to my side and touched my hair.

"I let Oliver stay sleeping in the bed with you. I called his mom and told her he was here." Mom told me.

I smiled at her. Suddenly, a nurse walked in.

"Good, you're up Lillian. I'm just telling you can go home today." The nurse told me.

"Nothing is too serious that she has to stay longer?" mom asked.

"Well, since Mr. Oken here gave blood for all the blood Lillian lost. She's fine to go home. Just take it easy." The nurse told us.

"What about Mike?" I asked.

"He was expelled when you're school found out and the police told his family to move away. They packed up and moved east." The nurse said as she walked.

"Oliver gave me his blood?" I asked.

"Yes, you two have the same blood type." Mom told me.

I looked at Oliver then his arm. He had a bandage where they drew blood. I smiled at him. His eyes fluttered opened.

"Morning Oliver, I can go home today." I told him.

"That's great Lilly." Oliver smiled.

"Well, Lilly I better get some clean clothes for you to go home in. Oliver, do you want me to pick up some clean clothes for you too?" mom asked.

"Sure. Thanks Ms. T." Oliver said.

"Welcome." Mom smiled as she walked out.

I looked at Oliver's clothes. Spot of my dried blood were on his shirt and pants.

"Thanks for giving blood for me." I smiled.

"Anything so you would be ok." Oliver smiled.

"Why did I fall for that jerk?" I asked.

"Beats me." Oliver said.

"What's with me? I have never been in a good relationship. First Lucas cheats on me and then Mike abuses me. What is wrong with me?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, you just picked the wrong guys." Oliver said.

"Well, you're not the wrong guy." I told him.

"And you're the not the wrong girl." He told me.

"We sound so corny right now," I giggled, "but it's true."

The nurse came in.

"Lillian, time for a sponge bath." The nurse said.

"Do I have to have a sponge bath?" I asked.

"Well, you want to be clean to go home and we want to be careful because of your cast." The nurse said.

"Alright, can Oliver give me one?" I asked.

"He's a boy." The nurse said.

"I know that. That idiot jerk boy Mike had seen me naked, so what's it matter? Plus Oliver has seen my bruises already and I don't like people looking at them." I said.

"I understand. I leave the sponge in the bathroom." The nurse said as she walked away.

"Lilly, you didn't have to do that." Oliver said.

"I know, but I rather have you give me a bath then the nurse." I said.

Oliver nodded and helped me get out of the bed. I sat on the bed while Oliver fills the tube up.

"It's filled up!" Oliver said.

I walked to the bathroom. Oliver closed his eyes as I got undressed and got in the tube.

"I'm in." I said.

Oliver picked up the sponge and started washing my body.

"Ok I admit it. I wanted to have a moment like in _The Notebook _when Noah and Allie are in the bath." I smiled.

Oliver laughed. He slowly washed the sponge over my body including my bruises. I could tell it was hard for him to see them.

"Lilly, I thought I could do this. I just can't take looking at them." He said.

"It's alright. All I really have to do is just sit in the tube. Go sit out in the room. I'll just relax in the tube. I need it." I said.

Oliver nodded and walked out. I sat in the tube. I tilted my head back so my hair was wet. Then I just sat there. I didn't know how much time had passed until Oliver said.

"Lilly, it's been 10 minutes!"

I got my hair wet one last time and unplugged the drain to let the tube empty. I grabbed the towel and dried my body off. My cast had been wrapped in plastic since it couldn't get wet so I unwrapped it. I put my hospital gown on and brushed my wet hair with my left hand. Then I walked out. I laid in the bed and Oliver was in the chair next to me.

Just then my mom walked in.

"Here are your clothes." Mom said handing me my clothes and Oliver his clothes.

Oliver went to the bathroom to change.

"Yay you brought underwear and my bra." I said putting the underwear and bra first.

"Here I'll help you with the rest." Mom said.

Mom helped me get my clothes on. After I was changed, Oliver walked out with his clean clothes on carrying his dirty ones.

"The nurse brought a wheelchair for you and Miley is in the car." Mom said wheeling the chair in.

I got into the wheelchair and mom pushed it. Oliver walked next to me. I waved goodbye to the nurse and exited the hospital. Miley was standing next to the car. She ran to me and hugged me. We all got into the car and drove off.


	9. Sleepover at Miley's

Since the accident had happened on a Friday, I went right back to school Monday. I walked in school holding Oliver's hand with my left since my right arm was in a cast. People stared at me.

"They're all looking Ollie." I whispered.

"They're just surprised that we're going out now." Oliver whispered.

"Thanks for helping but I know why they're staring." I whispered back.

When we got to our lockers, Miley yelled.

"Lilly! Oliver!"

She ran to us and gave us hugs.

We got our books and went to class. Teachers treated me a little different than normal and other students were a lot nicer. It was all because of that jerk Mike. When I got to English class, I stared at the seat where Mike sat. So many days where I loved staring there, now I get chills. I couldn't focus in the class.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know." I said, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Lilly, would it help if a friend was in here?" the teacher asked.

"It might." I told him. Why not? It could.

"I'll be right back." The teacher said leaving the room.

A girl named Julie turned around and faced me.

"Are you doing okay? I know why you're acting like this." She said.

"I'm getting better." I told her. She's not even a friend; she is just giving me pity.

The teacher came back in with Miley.

"Miley had a study hall, so I asked her to be in here with you." The teacher said.

"Thanks." I said.

Miley sat down at the desk next to me which happened to be Mike's desk.

"You okay Lilly?" Miley asked.

"No." I told her.

Miley looked at me and gave me a hug. I shared my seat with Miley for the rest of class.

"Thanks Miles." I told her at the end of class.

"No problem." Miley smiled.

We walked to our lockers and soon met up with Oliver. He put his arm around me and I smiled.

"Lilly, wanna sleep over tonight?" Miley asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"I'm so glad that school is almost out!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah this week then exams and we're done!" I smiled.

That night, I went over to Miley's house. We were watching some T.V. and fooling around as well.

"Gabe is so hot." Miley said.

"Why don't you just ask him out then?" I asked.

"I can't do that!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yes you can!" I exclaimed.

"No I can't!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley, just ask him out or I'll ask him for you." I said picking her phone up.

"Lilly, don't do that." Miley said.

Miley tried to get her phone back, but I leaned back so she wouldn't. She climbed on top of me to get and touched my bruises. I dropped her phone.

"Got it," Miley said picking her phone up, "Lilly?"

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly!" Miley said grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Ow!" I yelled.

Then my mind went off to when Mike had beaten me.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Lilly, I'm not doing anything." Miley said.

I couldn't hear Miley all I heard was Mike that night.

"_What is wrong with you mother fucker?" _

"Stop! Don't do it!" I yelled.

I could see Mike smiling at me when he was going to rape me.

"Mike, don't do it! Stop! No!" I yelled.

I was lying on the floor, kicking like crazy. I could still see Mike standing over me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled still kicking.

I was bawling my eyes and kicking until I heard.

"Lilly!" Oliver yelled.

He had been my knight in shining armor, not matter how corny that sounds.

Oliver picked me off the ground and gave me a hug.

"I saw him." I cried.

"Lilly, don't think about him and you won't see him. You're safe now." Oliver told me.

"Miley, what happened?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Lilly grabbed my phone to ask out Gabe for me and I reached to get my phone back. I guess I touched one of her bruises. And then Lilly started screaming. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she seem to not hear me. I got my dad and asked what we should do and he said call you to come over." Miley said.

"Lilly, you ok?" Oliver asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"You're shaking." Oliver said still hugging me.

"Don't let him hurt me again." I said.

"I won't, promise." Oliver told me.

"Oliver, you can sleep over too so you can be with Lilly." Miley said.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

I smiled at Oliver and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Oliver smiled.


	10. He Returns

It was halfway through the summer and I was still with Oliver. I was seeing a psychologist so I wouldn't have anymore freak-outs about Mike. She was really helping me. So there I was at the beach with Oliver. Miley walked up reading a text and giggling.

"Who's the guy Miley?" I asked.

"Someone." She smiled.

"I have to tell the story first." Miley added.

"Tell!" I said.

"Ok so there's this website online like e-harmony but for teens. Anyways, I was getting lonely and wanted a boyfriend. So I got a profile on it and now I'm talking to this guy! And he's my age!" Miley smiled.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Tim." Miley smiled.

"He texted me back!" Miley said.

Miley read the text.

"He says to meet him at the mall now." She said.

"Lilly, Oliver, come with me please." Miley begged.

"We'll come." I said.

Oliver and I went to the mall with Miley.

"He just texted me to meet him by Hot Topic." Miley said.

We walked over to Hot Topic.

"Miley?" a hooded guy asked.

"Tim?" Miley asked.

He nodded.

"Show yourself." Miley said.

"Um can we be alone without your friends?" he asked.

"Sure, see you guys later." Miley said.

Oliver and I walked away towards the exit. I turned and saw Miley and Tim following. They were going towards the exit too. Once outside, Oliver and I walked towards his car. When I opened the car door, I heard a scream. I looked around and saw nothing.

At 11:30 p.m., I was asleep in my bed. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! It's Mr. Stewart! Have you've seen Miley?"

"Um, she was hanging out with this guy she met."

"She told me that and that she would be home at 8:30 and she's not here!"

"Relax, I'm sure she's scared that she broke curfew. I'll call her."

"Ok thanks Lilly."

I hung up and dialed Miley's number.

"Lilly?"

"Miley, where are you?"

"Um…I need you to pick me up."

"What?"

"Yes, Tim left me at the lighthouse."

"Ok I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone. I told my mom I was picking Miley up. I went to the lighthouse. I opened the door and yelled.

"Miley?"

"Lilly, walk upstairs!"

I went upstairs. My mouth dropped. Miley was tied to a chair with tears rolling down her face. She had a black eye and her bottom lip was bleeding. I saw Tim facing her.

"What did you do Tim?" I asked.

"I'm not Tim." He said.

"Then who are you?" I asked.

He turned towards me. I gasped.

"Mike?" I asked.

"That's right." He smiled.

"But how?" I asked.

"Well, I made up a new name. Tim Smith. Pretty smart huh?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Finish unfinished business without Oken around." He smiled.

"Miley is here." I pointed out.

"Not for long." He said.

He opened the window of the lighthouse and picked Miley up.

"Say goodbye." Mike smiled.

He threw Miley out and I heard her body splash in the ocean.

"Miley!" I yelled out the window.

It was too dark to see.

"Now we're alone." Mike smiled as he closed the window.

I froze, I didn't know what was going to happen.


	11. My Life Will Be Normal Again

"Oliver isn't here to save you now." Mike smiled.

"Get away from me asshole!" I yelled as I smacked his face.

"Oh now you're going to get it." He said.

He grabbed me and started shaking me.

"No! I'm stronger now!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"How about now?" he asked.

He took out a gun and held to my head.

"Miley didn't want to tell you where she was, but I did this so I could see you again." Mike said.

"Now kiss me." He said.

I thought for a moment. If I didn't, he would kill me. I went up and gave him a kiss, and then the waterworks started. He slid his gun back into his jacket and pulled out a knife.

"I'll use the knife for now." He said.

I nodded.

"Now have sex with me." He said.

"No." I said.

He cut my arm with the knife. I needed to escape, but he was blocking the stairs. I looked at the window and opened it.

"Lilly, don't you dare!" he yelled.

"Goodbye." I said as I jumped out.

I was happy to be out of there. My body splashed in the water. I remembered Miley falling in there.

"Miley!" I yelled.

No answer. I kept yelling for her and there was no answer. I started crying. I looked up at the lighthouse. Mike was still there. I looked at my arm, it still bled and stung because of the salt water. I started swimming towards shore. Once I got there, I saw cop cars pulling up. I saw them running up the lighthouse but one. I ran up to him.

"Hi I'm Lilly Truscott." I said.

"Lilly? You're friend Miley just tipped us off about you and that Mike up in the lighthouse." He said.

"Yeah I jumped out the window before he did anything too serious, but he did cut my arm." I said showing my arm.

"Come in my car, I can bandage that up." He smiled.

I sat in the cop car with him as he wrapped a bandage around me. He had given me a blanket since I was soaking wet.

"So Miley is ok?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she's actually in the car next to us." He told me.

"Then why are we in this car? Let's go to that car." I said.

"Well this car has the first aid in it," he said as he put the finishing touches on my bandage, "now let's go."

We got in the other car. Miley was sleeping in the back seat.

"Miley!" I yelled.

Miley woke up.

"Lilly!" she smiled as she hugged me.

Then I saw the cops leading Mike out.

"He's going to jail now." The officer told me.

I smiled; my life could go back to normal.

**One Year Later**

A year later, my life is back to normal. I don't have any more freak-outs anymore. Oliver and I are happy and in love. My life is perfect.


End file.
